


Close the Blinds

by Quinnion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, lance is confused, pretty mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: When Shiro closes the blinds of his office, everyone in the office knows that Keith is coming over. Most of them are aware that something more than friendship is going on between the two of them—you’d have to be clueless not to notice the tense looks and lingering touches—but no one dares to question Keith’s visits or the contents of them; after all, closing the blinds doesn’t necessarily mean they’re doing anything inappropriate in his office, they may just want privacy.Or Keith visits his sugar daddy, Shiro, at his office and they fool around.





	Close the Blinds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salary man playbook #1 Under the desk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351918) by Slouph. 



> Hey guys! I know I'm working on a very long multi-chapter [ fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13193727) but I'm done writing it and I'm just editing and posted at this point so I figured I would write a quick one shot just for fun. This fic is based off of Slouph's [ fanart ](http://wipr0n.tumblr.com/post/168675964158/salary-man-playbook-1-under-the-desk) from their NSWF Art [ blog ](http://wipr0n.tumblr.com/) so please check that out and like/reblog! Enjoy!

When Shiro closes the blinds of his office, everyone in the office knows that Keith is coming over. Most of them are aware that something more than friendship is going on between the two of them—you’d have to be clueless not to notice the tense looks and lingering touches—but no one dares to question Keith’s visits or the contents of them; after all, closing the blinds doesn’t necessarily mean they’re doing anything inappropriate in his office, they may just want privacy. 

Shiro does a poor job is trying to hide his phone half way under his desk while he texts, his familiar smile rather obvious to his employees. A light blush dusts his face and he pushes up his glasses, trying to cover his face in the process; it’s something he does when he gets embarrassed. 

He quickly types out one last message before setting his phone aside and leans back in his chair. Shiro stands up and fumbles with the blinds for a bit before he gets them to lower, letting them go all the way down to the bottom edge of the window. He tries to be discreet as he closes the blinds as far as they’ll go, making sure there’s not one small slit open, and sits back down at his desk.

It takes Shiro a moment for him to remember what he was doing before texting Keith and gets back to work, grabbing his pen and picking up where he left off with his paperwork. Obscene promises and filthy pictures Keith sent him keep Shiro from focusing on the task at hand and he can’t help be distracted.

Keith strolls into the office, acting right at home, about an hour later and flashes a wicked grin when all eyes turn toward him. He stops at the reception desk even though he knows full well that he could walk into Shiro’s office without any questions. Keith smiles at the receptionist and bends over the counter, resting his elbows on it, “I’m here to see Shiro,” he says.

The arch of his back only further emphasizes his full ass perfectly displayed in his skin tight leather pants that hug his muscular legs. His pants are pulled below his hip bones on purpose and his midriff is exposed, a faint line of hair trailing down from his belly button, from his loose, black shirt riding up. 

“Of course, you can go right in,” the receptionist replies with a friendly tone, gesturing toward the door to Shiro’s office. Keith thanks her and heads into the office, closing the door behind.  
Shiro looks up and grins when he sees Keith, setting his pen down, “Hello darling, it’s good to see you again.”

Keith gazes at him through half lidded eyes and walks over to Shiro slowly, swaying his hips. He leans against the edge of the desk and rests his hand behind him, “I’m happy to see you too, Daddy,” he purrs, causing Shiro to blush immediately. 

Shiro scoots his rolling chair back slightly to give Keith space and reaches out to touch his calf, rubbing gently as he works his way up to his knee, “I love it when you call me that,” he whispers.

Before Shiro’s hand reaches his thigh, Keith pushes it off and slides off the desk. He climbs onto Shiro’s lap and straddles his hips, wrapping his arms around his shoulder, “You know Daddy, my tuition payment is coming up soon and it would be nice if you could help me out. I would make it up to you,” he says with a low tone, knowing they both enjoy this sort of role play even though Shiro is pretty much his sugar daddy. 

“Of course, anything for my baby,” Shiro replies, letting out a groan when Keith starts rocking his hips down against his crotch slowly. He takes his wallet out of pocket and takes out a wad of cash; he doesn’t really pay attention to how much he gives him but when he glances down and sees a few twenties, he reaches behind Keith and tucks the bills into his back pocket, giving his ass a good grope. 

Keith moans quietly at that and presses closer, threading his fingers through Shiro’s hair, “Thank you Daddy,” he whispers, their faces close enough that he can feel the other’s breath. He closes his eyes as he leans in and captures Shiro’s lips in a hungry kiss, immediately opening his mouth. 

Shiro keeps his hands on Keith’s hips, playing with the hem of his shirt, as he returns the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Keith hums happily and grinds his hips down harder, smirking when he feels Shiro is already hard.

They rub their tongues together and Keith greedily touches Shiro’s chest, feeling his muscular torso through his white shirt. He touches his tie and tugs on it playfully while Shiro slips his hands under his shirt.

Keith shivers as he runs his hands up his back and breaks the kiss, tilting his head back and licking his lips. Shiro moves his hands around and pushes Keith’s shirt up to his collarbone, rubbing his nipples teasingly with his thumbs, eliciting a moan from the other, “I remember you saying you would make it up to me?” he asks playfully.

“I do remember Daddy,” Keith pants, just as aroused as Shiro, his erection straining against his pants. He slides off of Shiro’s lap and gets down on his knees, spreading the other’s legs so he can settle between them.

Keith rests his head on Shiro’s thigh and looks up at him lustily as he cups him through his trousers, smirking when the older man groans lowly. He squeezes roughly and grinds his hand down a few times before undoes his pants. Keith tugs them down just enough to take out Shiro’s cock, which is completely hard and twitches slightly when he wraps his hand around it.

A strong hand reaches down and threads its fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging gently, “Come on baby,” Shiro whispers huskily, “Suck it for me.” 

Quiet gasps tumble from Shiro’s lips when Keith leans forward and starts licking the head of his cock, practically lathering it with his saliva. He finally takes the tip into his mouth and sucks hard, still massaging it with his tongue and making sure to give the slit special attention.

Shiro tilts his head back and moans softly, “That’s it,” he mutters, “Such a good boy,” he adds, his hips starting to rock forward involuntarily. Keith has lots of experience and easily deals with the faint movements, expertly switching between sucking on the head and dragging his tongue up and down the length. 

The slightly bitter taste of precum on his tongue tells Keith it’s time to pick up the pace. He wraps his lips around the tip again and as he sucks, he starts to lower his head and, inch by glorious inch, takes his cock into his mouth. 

Shiro tightens his hold on Keith’s hair, gripping the edge of his desk with his other, while he swallows down his member, always amazed by how easily he seems to do it. Keith pauses a couple of times, focusing on relaxing his throat, before he keeps going and soon enough the pubic hair at the base tickles his nose. 

Keith can’t help smirk, well as much as he can with a cock in his mouth, when he hears Shiro’s panting and straining moans from above him. He closes his eyes and starts moving his head slowly, at first only pulling back a few inches before he lowers back down. Keith starts to bob his head faster, moving all the way to the tip before taking it back in. 

“Oh fuck,” Shiro moans, doing his best to suppress his sounds of pleasure, “You’re so good at this.” He lets his eyes flutter closed and starts to feel the familiar knot tightening in his gut, knowing he’s getting closer.  
A knock on the door pulls Shiro from his intense bliss and he snaps his eyes open, sitting up, “Sir? Can I come inside?” a voice from the other side calls out. 

“U-uh I-” Shiro stutters, “Just a second!” he shouts back, looking down at Keith who’s pulling off momentarily, his lips swollen, “Keith y-” he starts to say when he pulls his chair forward and scoots back under the desk, grinning widely. “Okay, you can come in!” Shiro says, guessing this is okay since Keith is hidden under his desk.

Lance, one of his employees, swings the door open and enters the office, “I have the expense reports you asked for,” he says, holding up the stack of papers, “You did want them as soon as possible.”

Shiro tries to hide that he’s out of breath and nods a bit, “Oh thank you Lance, just put them on m-” he cuts himself off with a gasp when he feels Keith’s tongue licking his dick, “m-my desk,” he manages to finish his sentence.

Lance raises his brow and nods slowly, “Um okay,” he replies, setting the papers on his desk. He looks around the room and frowns slightly, “Where’s Keith? I didn’t see him leave,” he comments.

Thankfully, Keith’s chuckle is muffled since his mouth is occupied and Lance doesn’t hear it. Shiro feels a momentary relief when he pulls his tongue away only to have Keith suck him into his mouth again completely and start bobbing his head with vigor. 

Shiro tenses and slaps his hand over his mouth to keep his moans from slipping out. He rests his elbow on the desk and tugs on Keith’s hair, silently asking him to pull away but to no avail, “O-oh um, he’s in the bath...the bathroom,” Shiro mutters, his voice strained. 

Noticing the red color of Shiro’s cheeks, his heavy breathing and how strange he’s acting, Lance starts to think that maybe the other is sick, “Boss? Are you feeling alright?” he asks with a worried tone.

“I-I’m f-fine,” Shiro does his best to reply and swallows down his moans, “You...You can g-get back to work now.” Lance nods a bit and leaves the office with a confused look, still wondering what was up with Shiro.

The moment the door closes, Keith pushes the chair back so Shiro can watch him suck him off. He bobs his head faster and Shiro finally allows himself to moan, his hips bucking up harder. Keith gags slightly but quickly recovers and lowers his head all the way down. He swallows around his cock and lets Shiro thrust up into his mouth, taking everything he’s giving him. 

Shiro grips Keith’s head tightly as he fucks his throat, his moans getting louder as his orgasm approaches. He bites his lip to keep himself quiet, not wanting anyone else to hear, and gives a few more thrusts before he’s pushed over the edge and comes with a muffled moan, shooting ropes of cum down his throat.

Keith sucks Shiro dry and swallows down his cum, looking up at him through his eyelashes innocently, and lets him ride out his orgasm. Once Shiro collapses against the chair, Keith pulls off of his cock and coughs a few times. 

He lifts his head out from under the desk and smirks up at Shiro, licking a few drops of cum off his lips and chin. “You bastard,” Shiro pants out as he looks down at him, “I can’t believe you did that.” 

Keith laughs and stands up slowly, stretching out his legs which are sore from kneeling, “Oh you know you liked it, your dick just got a bit harder when he walked in. I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism,” he replies teasingly. 

Shiro tucks himself back into his pants and zips them up again, “Well, I guess I didn’t know either,” he admits with a blush, “I guess it makes sense since I have you come to the office so often.”

A wide grin spreads over Keith’s face and he leans in to press his lips against Shiro’s gently, the kiss tender, “I’m finally bringing you to the kinkier side of things,” he purrs.

“Oh so was that your plan all along?” Shiro asks with a chuckling, smiling up at him.

Keith gives him a coy look and shrugs, “Maybe,” he muses, “If you want to get even wilder, how about we invite that guy who came in to join us? What was his name? Lance?”

Shiro’s face turns a deep crimson and he looks away for a moment, “I’m not sure, I mean, I wouldn’t object to it. If he’s up for it,” he mumbles. 

“I guess we’ll have to see what happens. But I’ll see you this weekend right?” Keith asks, tucking the cash further into his back pocket. 

Shiro smiles at that, “Of course, as always,” he replies happily.

Before Keith leaves, he gives Shiro one more kiss and says goodbye, wishing him luck on his work. He walks to the elevator with his trademark confidence, grinning and his hips swaying, loving the looks he gets as he passes. 

Shiro takes a while to compose himself, catching his breath and making sure his blush is gone. He smiles as he thinks of Keith, knowing the man will be on his mind for the rest of the day, and stands up, opening the blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> Remember to check out the [ fanart ](http://wipr0n.tumblr.com/post/168675964158/salary-man-playbook-1-under-the-desk) this fic is based off of and like/reblog!


End file.
